powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikhail (Grid Series)
Mikhail is the 8th Dark Lord and described as the Second Strongest of their Rank in The Grid Series, appearing in Power Rangers: Galactic Pirates where he is recruited by Zodiark in his desire to conquer the Universe and Find the remains of the Sealed Fallen Celestials to be assimilated by members of his Inner Circle, Michael in return is offered something priceless - the return of the Dark Lord King and Mikhail's Twin Brother/Lover: Luther. Appearance Personality Prior to "the fall" Mikhail saw himself as a good and loyal son to his father, and that matters most to him. He professes love for Luther, his younger brother, but insists to Orphan that he is only serving his father by destroying his brother. He seems to think himself magnanimous and is very arrogant to lesser creatures. His insistence that his actions only serve the Creator was not entirely true, because blamed Luther for the loss of their father, and is angry with him for betraying him - his anger having burned so hot that he incinerated everyone around him and only Rafael would dare attempt to save him from himself. Overall, Michael is cocky and arrogant, speaking with a slight gangster like tone and randomly acting like a fifteen year old rebellious teenager despite the previous announced love for his Creator, Michael also has a furious temper and his powers seem to get stronger as he loses it - causing flames from his Grace to incinerate any enemy near him. Mikhail berates Luther in Season two for his siding with Beelzebub in the first place and being tricked by Beelzebub into believing that it was Orphan that sealed him away (when it was Beelzebub and his Dark Lord allies) as well as choosing Beelzebub over his duty to the more powerful Orphan. Physical Appearance Mikhail takes the form of a Divine Celestial with crimson hair which is highlighted with black and with blue eyes, the most notable changes about his are that his eyes change colour to gold when in combat and glow when using the Flames of Perdition, despite being rather lean Mikhail is short for his height being about 5'5". Mikhail doesn't always wear clothes as he is told to, especially the whole Government Official clothes that Celestials go for, this is because Mikhail as the Elemental Divine Celestial of Fire and the "Prince of Light" gives off an unnatural amount of heat that is worsened with tight clothes. Biography Equipment, Powers and Abilities Equipment Powers Abilities Early Galactic Pirates Abilities *'Immortality' - Mikhail, like all celestial beings, is not subject to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Mikhail does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature, as he is one of the oldest and most powerful Celestials in all of creation. *'Angelic Possession' - Mikhail, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. **'Permanent Possession' - Mikhail can eventually permanently possess any Vessel capable of containing him, transforming it to his own image. *'Invulnerability' - Mikhail, like all Divine Celestials, is highly resistant to all forms of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings or angels, unless something Celestial is involved, or if he is fighting another Divine Celestial. *'Super Strength' - Mikhail, like all Celestials, dramatically increases the physical strength threshold of his host. **'Overpowering' - Mikhail can easily overpower other Celestials, deities (other than the Creator himself), humans, creatures, and possibly Luther, with his might. *'Healing Factor' - When Mikhail's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. *'Teleportation' - Mikhail, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. *'Telepathy' - Mikhail, like all Celestials, can read human thoughts. **'Dreamwalking' - Mikhail, like all Celestials, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. **'Humanity Switch' - Mikhail like all Celestial Beings, and like many other Supernatural Creatures, can turn off his own humanity and become a cruel and emotionless monster. *'Telekinesis' - Mikhail can move people and or objects just by thinking. **'Pyrokinesis' - Mikhail can ignite any object or thing by physical touch, Mikhail is the most powerful at this ability, as the elemental Divine Celestial of Fire. ***'Flames of Perdition' - Mikhail can wield and manipulate the Flames of Perdition once released upon his enemies. *'Resurrection' - Mikhail, like all Divine Celestials, can easily revive dead people. *'Memory Manipulation' - Mikhail can remove or restore memories of humans. *'Holy White Light' - Mikhail like other Divine Celestials can obliterate buildings and beings completely, Mikhail's takes the form of a white flame that like the Flames of Perdition eat away anything that it touches. *'Superhuman Intelligence' - Much like Luther, Mikhail possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. Later Galactic Pirates Abilities Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Galactic Pirates